


Euphoria

by lervinsmiss



Series: Drips n Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 19th Century Naval AU, Sailors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss
Summary: Levi and Erwin are sailors in the British Navy, travelling through the orient





	Euphoria

Erwin leaned back into the plush silk pillows, allowing the euphoric waves of sticky-sweet smoke to waft over him. His head rolled this way and that; colour and light danced in and out of his vision. He heard the rustle of the serving girl's robes and reached out to catch cool, smooth sheaves of fabric between his finger tips.

The girl kneeled beside the low camphor table in the middle of the room and her skirts slipped from Erwin's grasp. He breathed deeply, his lungs filling slowly as his eyes fluttered shut, too heavy to keep open.

The hours passed liked seconds between sips of tea and puffs of poppy. Erwin's eyes sealed shut as visions of iridescent silks, sparkling gems and shimmering jade draped over creamy, powdered skin danced across this lids. 

Levi grumbled when he finally discovered the comatose body of his Captain splayed out in the cramped back room down a dingy alley.

"What a bloody disgrace." He chided, dropping to rest on his heels. "You'll lose yourself to the dream pipe one of these days you dullard, and where will that leave your crew and cargo?" 

Erwin stirred from his stupor, bleary eyes searching for his Mate between stormy streams of blue.

"Le-vi," Erwin slurred, tongue thick and uncooperative in his mouth. "You have the most captivating eyes." His hands reached for those smoldering embers but fell short as his lids drooped closed once more.


End file.
